


Black Sun

by RimKaana



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimKaana/pseuds/RimKaana
Summary: All stars are born in the dark and all darkness dies in the light.~Mv DarkLight~





	Black Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colicade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colicade/gifts).



> Hello,this is my first FF that i wrote in english,it's not my native language,so please bear with me,i do my best ;)  
> And i only get better if i try,i hope so.
> 
> The Fanfiction is a gift for Colicade,she is a wonderful person and such an inspiration!  
> I wrote something for her,the headcanon Sun and Moon and the fiction is based on this german songs.
> 
> Schwarze Sonne (E-Nomine!)  
> Ego(Oomph!)  
> Unter diesem Mond(Oomph!)
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me if i mixed the times.xD

**Since the beginning of time,there was only darkness.**

 

_I´m older then the light,cold and death._

 

**_But,when one star is fading another star will be born._ **

**_There will be always something new._ **

 

_Look,what i created._

_  
A new star,a sun that shines so bright._

_  
I'm your shadow,your dark desire,invisible,living inside you._

 

_Black sun._

 

**_The sun was born from the eternal darkness._ **

**_Never aware that he host something so cold and terrifying in his heart._ **

 

_Everything about you is so pure and innocent._

_  
Make me want to wreck you._

 

 

**The earth starts to bloom under the regiment of the sun.**

**Loving his kindness and warmhearted way.**

 

**Kuroro hated it.**

 

_They only like you because you are different then me._

 

_Kind and heartwarming- pure and innocent._

 

  _I´m the living nightmare._

_Bring nothing but hate and despair._

_"Do you ever feel it?"_

 

  **Many animals and birds surrounded the warm and blazing sun.**

**The creatures loved it when he strokes them gently over the fur.**

  
**Then one by one,after he touches it,they fall dead and lifeless to the ground.**

**He stand there,shocked,looking at his hands.**

 

_"Why? What's with that feeling?"_

 

**_Guilt and despair,welled up in him.  
So many new impressions._ **

  
He wants to scream,and only find out he couldn´t.  
Something is holding him. 

**Take his breath away.**

 

_ You are the night that shines so bright,sneak your arms around me. _

_  
You are the power that consumes me,put your arms around me. _

 

 

**Under the influence of the Black Sun,he began to realize that was something inside of him.**  
**Trying to control and consuming him.**

  
**He was so angry at himself for being so weak,so easily give in for the first time.**

  _Your eyes are blue,but when you are in rage with a scarlet hue._

  
"I want more of you.", **he heard him whispering.**  
**  
**

 

**Falling on his knees the sun whined bitterly.**

**All he cares was dying.**

  
And the only thing that was there was that one,black gaping hole in his heart.  
He felt something cold and lonely in him,and his brightness wavered like a flickering candle. 

 

  **Kuroro finally spoke again.**

 

 _"You feeling lonely?,and so do i."_  
"All the years i wander around at the cold earth,and everyone feared me."  
"But yet,i have you,you are finally mine."

 

  **The black sun materializing and touches the sun by his neck.**

 

**Hating this words,he felt so disgusted,his senses where on fire.**

**Kurapika turn around and faces Kuroro,slapping his hand away.**

 

 _"Oh,you pitiful shadow,you are living inside of me."_  
_"I can not forgive you._

 _You and your cruel intentions."_  
_"Your dark desire,listen you will never control me!", **Kurapika yelled.**_

  
_"It's time to destroy you!"_

 

  _"Mhm,You can not kill me."  
"I´m your creator,you be a part of me.", **the Black Sun let out a soft chuckle.**_

 

  **Kurapika´s eyes flared red and the dark haired man looked at him,with a look that hold admiration in it.**

 

 _"If i can not destroy you,there where other options to choose."_ **,the blonde spoke and intruding Kuroro´s personal space**.

 

**"I will bann you out of my time!"**

 

You are the power that redeems me,put your arms around me.

 

**With this final words,he yanked the Black Sun down in a searing kiss.**

**Lips clashing brutal on the others.**

  
**Kurapika bit on his tongue,to keep his blood floating in Kuroro´s mouth.**  
**The dark sun struggled.**  
**He want to break away, but Kurapika holding him harsh,keep him under control,never let go of his lips.**

**With a push he breaks the kiss.**

 

  _"Bannend out of my time..."_ , **his words where like a whisper,holding no more anger in it.  
The magic words are spoken.**

**The blood Kurapika overed Kuroro still circling in his blood circulation.**

 

 I **n a transforming flash,the black sun shines in a sparkling white light.**  
**Kurapika smiles bitterly at him.**

  
"I can not really destroy you.You are right.....", **Kurapika mumbled.**

  
**The kiss they shared,it was pure desperation and feelings.**

**Kuroros admiration changed his mind a little.**

**Darkness can also carry love.**

 

 _"As your punishment you live at the opposite of the day."_  
"You will always will be my counterpart."  
"So...,goodbye..."

_  
**With this words he sends Kuroro away.** _

**And making the planet earth,The planet of the sun.**

 

  _The night falls down,spinning it's nets._

_Under this moon i can't sleep..................._

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was not so bad to read.  
> Also thank you for reading.
> 
> *looking embarrassed and flustered*  
> x/////X


End file.
